


F5

by sayang



Category: Franz Ferdinand (Band)
Genre: Alex is a music producer, Alternate Universe - No Band, Bob is an art director, Bob-centric, M/M, Old Married Couple, because writing alex scares me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayang/pseuds/sayang
Summary: Before he knew it, 15 years had passed. 15 years married to one Alex Kapranos.





	F5

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: this is purely fictional! None of this is true! Don't show this to any of the members, or to anyone who knows them. unbeta'd.

The shrill noise of the alarm clock woke Bob from his slumber. He groaned looking at the digits on his phone. He considered on hitting the snooze button before sternly reminding himself of the important meeting he had to attend just a few hours away. He forced himself out of bed, after almost missing his slippers he then made a beeline towards the bathroom. His hand tried to feel for the bathroom switch at his left while his free one rubbed the sleep away from his tired eyes. Perhaps it was his sleepiness that still clung heavily on him or the everyday routine he was used to but he was surprised to find that Alex was not there with him in their shared bathroom space. Bob stared at his own reflection in the mirror, genuinely confused for a short moment before finally realizing that today he had to leave earlier for work. He paced back a few steps to peek out from the ajar bathroom door, he immediately spotted the huddled man still asleep soundly in bed. Bob went on with his routine.

 

For some reason, the fact that he had the bathroom to himself that morning made him feel more at peace. Most of the time he and Alex had similar work hours and their bathroom was spacious enough for the both of them to maneuver around so they could get ready on time. It’s not that he doesn’t like it, 15 years of marriage had made him grow accustomed to Alex’s habit be it bad or good. That included his bathroom habits. Almost nothing would faze Bob at this point. But for some reason the fact that today he didn’t need to wait a few moments longer for Alex to finish brushing his teeth, or how he didn’t have to leave the shaving cream container open for Alex to use, or how he didn’t have to pat the back of Alex’s hair tidy before he head out was somewhat soothing.

 

He found himself humming contently later that morning as he made his way to his workspace. One of his subordinates was already there, making himself a cup of tea.

 

“Tea?” the younger man offered to his art director.

 

“Sure,” Bob said, never stopping his steps as he made his way to his desk. He pushed the glass door that had separated his desk with the main workspace open and set his bag aside. Usually he would immediately sit himself down and get started on the day’s work, starting up his Adobe applications, but today had started on a rather positive mood so he decided to join Andy at their small eating space. Besides, he always felt bad whenever his coworkers would bring in his tea. When he reached the eating area his tea was already poured into his favorite mug, white with a cheeky _The Bags Under My Eyes Are Designer_ plastered across it in bold.

 

“Someone’s cheery today,” Andy said as Bob took a sip of his tea. “Forgot that our client asked for an 8.30 AM meeting already?”

 

Bob chuckled, no one liked early morning meetings. But client is king, or so what they always said. “Just enjoying the morning.” Bob put his mug down and sat himself on the wooden table.

 

“Feels nice to break out of routine once in a while, eh?”

 

_Huh_.

 

Bob silently tossed around what Andy had nonchalantly said in his head. Bored with routine. Maybe that was why he had been quite chipper that morning, even though on other days he would have silently mutter curses under his breath for having to come in earlier than usual. He hadn’t been given the opportunity to muse about it any longer that morning though the thought had remained in the back of his head for the rest of the day.

 

-

 

Later when he was back home, lounging on his couch scrolling through his Instagram feed, he had found himself thinking about Andy’s words again. Social media truly was root of all jealousy, vain, and everything in between. He couldn’t help feel a bit envious at Paul’s recent photo of him and Dino going on a trip to a local village, clear skies and lush greenery. Though it wasn’t the vacation that made him jealous, but the fact that even after years Paul and Dino still seemed like they’re constantly in their honeymoon phase, expressions beaming in joy hands entwined together. It’s probably just for show, Bob tried to dismiss it. He and Alex had settled in long enough to get over that phase of their relationship. But topped with his uneventful day to day routine, the lack of spark over his and Alex’s relationship was starting to concern him. No, not concern. He was.. Bored. Bored with the routine, bored with the relationship. _Speaking of Alex.._ Bob thought as he glanced at the clock. It was almost 11 and Alex wasn’t home yet. He hadn’t been home under 10 PM as of late, he noticed. Bad thoughts started to gnaw on him.

 

Was Alex bored too?

 

Was there someone at work that had caught his husband’s attention? There were a lot of young, attractive, passionate musicians out there.

 

Was Alex seeing someone?

 

Luckily, the door swung open and the man in question walked in. Bob raked in at the sight of his husband, trying to spot anything that might answer his questions. His clothes were a bit strewn, but that might just be because of a tiring day at work. His hair was messy, but the wind was quite bellowing outside. He couldn’t tell anything from his expression. Bob figured there’s no point in beating around the bush, also he had the right to know answers.

 

“Why have you been home late?” he asked as Alex shrugged off his coat.

 

“Our schedule got a bit fucked up it seems,” Alex answered as he made his way to the kitchen. He came back with a glass of wine. “We had to rush some things in the end, I know I don’t like it too.” he said to a frowning Bob.

 

Was it wrong that it wasn’t the answer Bob had expected? At least if Alex were seeing someone they’d have something to talk about, even if it was an argument.

 

The unnerving thought made Bob ill. Had their relationship got to that point where they don’t even have anything to talk about anymore? He and Alex often would sit in silence, busy on their own phones or choice of individual activity, which in it itself wasn’t a bad thing but he couldn’t even bring himself to start a conversation with the older man anymore. Bob needed to sleep it off, he thought. When he retreated silently to their bedroom he didn’t even kiss his husband tonight. He wished Alex would call out to him to ask him for one but he didn’t. That night sleep didn’t come to him easy, even as he felt the bed dipping beside him and Alex’s soft snores finally filled the room.

 

-

 

When morning came Bob woke up still feeling that dread. He despised having to get up from bed that day, back at the usual time he wakes up. Alex, as usual, was probably already in the bathroom. And like usual, they will have quick breakfast, usually toast. Then they will usually ride together, Alex driving and dropping him off at the usual spot where he walk a few steps down to his office. There were things need to be done at work though, and it was enough for him to push himself off the bed and zombie walked to the bathroom.

 

The day went by fast, and uneventful. Back in the house alone, Bob intently checked the clock when Alex would be home. 10.15 PM today.

 

10.34 PM the next day.

 

11.12 PM the day after.

 

Why he was clinging on the possibility that Alex was lying was beyond him. Was he that desperate for anything at that point that even the possibility of an argument excites him? At least then they would be communicating with each other with emotions. Even if it was anger. The argument would be heated, Bob thought to himself, picturing how it would go. Bob pushing his husband to his limits, knowing which buttons to push. Alex then admitting he had been seeing someone. Someone younger, with clear, smooth skin, a pair of bright blue eyes, maybe soft pink lips. But in his fantasy, when Bob threatened to leave Alex only seized his hands roughly. His tall husband would harshly pull him closer and kiss him. Bob wouldn’t push away. They would start making out, it would be all teeth and anger. They would have sex right then and there, tearing each other’s clothes hastily, leaving finger marks all over each other. God, Bob thought, when was the last time he had sex with Alex?

 

He was going mad, the thought to himself. Friday night, alone in his couch and thinking about how his husband would have him roughly on the floor. He suddenly understood why all those middle aged women had bustled their way to the nearest cinema just for a viewing of the Fifty Shades adaptation. He couldn’t sit by any longer, and soon he found himself walking in the open night air all the way to Alex’s studio.

 

_This is insane. You’re going insane, Bob._

 

But his legs wouldn’t stop. As the familiar building drew nearer, his heart hammered harder. He didn’t know what to expect, really. When he opened the door and was met with a bunch of people hunched over the mixing table. Alex looking up from his seat, eyes tired but surprised seeing his husband by the door.

 

_Well, now what?_

 

The studio went still, they all stared at Bob. It wasn’t until Alex called out his name his gear kicked back in pace, and realizing what he had done Bob frantically closed the door again. He walked back into the corridor, he held out his phone, a shaky finger tapped at the uber app. He wanted to be back in his bed as quick as possible, hiding himself from the world, from his husband. But the sound of a door being opened and quick footsteps only made Bob pick up his pace. A hand harshly gripped at his arm, stopping him on his tracks.

 

“Bob?” he turned to face the voice. Alex was looking at him, face plastered with concern. “Bob, is something the matter?”

 

Bob was at a loss for words. He stared at the man in front of him, feeling how real he was right then and there. He slowly laughed, shaking his head, mostly to himself. He felt stupid for wanting to spark a fight with his own husband. Alex’s grip on him soften but he was still looking at Bob with worried eyes. He asked at Bob again.

 

“You really were working, huh?” Bob finally said.

 

“Well, yes?” Alex was taken aback. “What did you think I was doing?”

 

“ _Who_ you were doing, more like.”

 

Alex’s expression slowly turned into one of anger. Bob braced himself, this was what he wanted right? But it didn’t feel right either. He realized he had screwed up. He clenched his fist, preparing for a yell, maybe a slap, even though in all the years they had been together Alex had never even touched him in that way. What he got was a hiss, words spoken through gritted teeth.

 

“Bob, did you think I was cheating?”

 

Bob closed his eyes, not daring to even looks at his husband in the eyes. Alex perceived Bob’s slight head movement as a nod.

 

“Why?” Alex barked. The contrast in tone made Bob flinch. He had opened his eyes again and was met with a pair of very angry ones. Bob’s lips quivered, he tried to let out another crude laugh in trying to cope with the whole emotion and weight of the situation but he found himself crying instead. His eyes started to fill with tears.

 

Alex expression morphed again for the second time since their encounter, now turning into one of worry.

 

“Oh, no no no, Bob, hey,” he stepped in closer to Bob, his thumb brushing a tear from his cheek. “Hey, come on, let’s go home okay?”

 

Alex spread his arms and Bob reluctantly threw himself at them. He buried his head on Alex’s shoulder, clutching at the man tightly. He suddenly felt safe again. Just for a moment Bob thought everything was going to be alright. He loved Alex, and Alex loved him back, and they’re going to be happy. But reality awaits, Alex slowly let go of Bob’s hug.

 

“Let me get my things okay? Wait in the car,” he spoke calmly. Bob nodded and head out into the cold night air. The chill had dried his tears away. Soon after, Alex came out and they both entered the car. The drive home started in silence with the occasional sniff from Bob. Before they reached home Alex finally spoke up.

 

“We’ll talk tomorrow morning alright?”

 

Bob nodded.

 

-

 

Bob woke up curled up to Alex’s side. He felt a bit sticky, he realized this as he untangled himself from Alex’s embrace to look down at his clothes. The both of them hadn’t changed from yesterday’s outfit. Bob thought about waking Alex up to shower together but he figured maybe it was too soon for that. He left Alex to sleep longer, he deserved it.

 

It was a miracle that they didn’t bump at each other before they both sat down at the dining table over their breakfast. Bob had quietly and steadfastly got out of the room after shower to start preparing breakfast, though mostly to mentally prepare himself for the big talk. When Alex finally emerged from their room, all clean from a shower, he sat himself down at his usual spot at the table. Bob slid him his cup of tea and a plate of omelette. Bob brought his own plate to his spot and sat down gingerly. None of them said or did anything for a while, though Bob realize that it would only be fair if he started because this was all on him.

 

“Alex, I’m sorry,” he spoke for the first time that day, voice soft. “I shouldn’t have done that. I trust you, I always do.. It’s just..”

 

Bob looked down at this hand where the golden ring was sitting. He idly played with it, rolling the gold in his finger. He tried to look for a way to tell his story without making it look like he was crazy. He could only hope Alex was sympathetic, so he took a deep breath and looked up at Alex. To his surprise he found that Alex was fixated on his hand, eyeing the way he had been loosely playing with the ring on his finger. His face was pale.

 

“Oh,” Bob realized the implication he might’ve falsely given Alex. “No, Alex I still love you I don’t-”

 

“Oh, thank god Bob. Please don’t leave me,” Alex let out a sigh of relief. But he was still tense, Bob still hadn’t give him answers.

 

“I won’t. It’s just that maybe.. I have grown bored.”

 

“Ah.” was all Alex said. Alex’s expression was unreadable but Bob knew what he had to do.

 

Bob told him everything, the way he felt, how it had slowly drove him to the bad thoughts, even the weird, rough sexual fantasies. Alex listened intently, letting his husband speak his mind. Somewhere along the way Bob had reached out and Alex met his hand halfway. By the time Bob was done Alex was drawing circles on Bob’s hand with his thumb, giving him silent comfort.

 

“All that because you’re bored with our marriage?” Alex asked, making sure again he got Bob’s point.

 

“Yes.”

 

“I understand Bob.”

 

“Do you?” Bob squinted.

 

“Yes, listen that is completely normal. Especially now that we’ve been together for this long.”

 

“I know, it’s just that I don’t see you.. Going nuts about it.”

 

Alex sighed, and then he confessed. “What did you think the holiday to Greece two years ago was?”

 

“Oh.” Now that Alex had mentioned it, their holiday to Greece was rather sudden. They were both fortunate enough to have time to spare for a whole week away from their jobs. “So you’re saying..”

 

“Yes, silly. That was an attempt on my part to refresh us from all,” Alex gestured at the the space around him, “this.”

 

Bob pouted, “You grew bored of me first?”

 

“No, you just put up with me a bit longer.” Alex teased back. Bob felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth.

 

It felt good to finally be able to lay it all out on the table. He knew Alex would understand him, he didn’t know why he hadn’t spoke to him about it sooner. He did feel silly, as Alex had said. But all that was behind them now. Bob would gladly let go of that, whatever that was. He decided to just focus on the now, where the man he had married 15 years ago was sitting across him. He’d do anything to turn the number of years into a much bigger one. Even if it meant he had to admit to Alex he had the sexual fantasy of a frustrated middle-aged housewife. Though he wasn’t too far off really.

 

“So, we should maybe do something about it.” Bob continued the conversation. Alex had started to eat his breakfast, he took a bite of the now cold omelette.

 

“You said something about rough sex?”

 

Bob choked on his tea.

 

“I-It doesn’t have to be sexual,” Bob tried to say between coughing fits. Alex tried to hide his laughter over his tea cup. “Let’s just start easy. Go eat somewhere, I don’t know.”

 

“How about a club? The guys at the studio was talking about seeing a friend’s gig at this club downtown.”

 

“I don’t think I could face your friends yet after yesterday..” Bob admitted embarrassingly.

 

“Well that’s fine, there’s another one I haven’t been to not far from there.”

 

“Does it have to be a club?”

 

“Okay, well, I was also curious what kind of stuff they play there.” Alex revealed his hidden work related agenda. Bob only looked at him with raised eyebrows, but he wasn’t against the idea. They got two birds with one stone, why not? So Bob agreed to it.

 

-

 

Bob hadn’t been to a club in quite a while. It was never his scene. It was Alex’s though, and the one time Bob actually went to a club he met the love of his life. He suddenly felt nostalgic, after his first encounter with Alex at a club he decided to go to more just to see if Alex was there. He suddenly felt 21 again, trying to pick a decent outfit that fits the occasion. Alex had emerged from the bathroom in an embroidered black shirt. He approached the blonde man, looking at the two shirt choices his husband was holding.

 

“Black or black with subtle patterns?”

 

“Pattern.” Alex chose for him. Bob put that on.

 

The club was quite packed when they arrived, and while there were a lot of people moving about dancing along to the loud live music they both decided to sit at the bar. Bob felt out of place already.

 

“I’m too old for this,” Bob yelled at Alex’s ears. They surveyed the scene, it was packed with people much younger than they were. Alex never felt self-conscious, even if he did he could hide it pretty well. But seeing Bob uncomfortable had made him feel guilty for dragging him all the way. He eyed at the band currently playing and decided it wasn’t one worth staying for. He grabbed Bob by the hand and dragged him to the exit.

 

Once outside they both stood in silence on the sidewalk. Alex started to giggle.

 

“What?” Bob was aware enough Alex might be laughing at him.

 

“Nothing, just got reminded again why you don’t like them.”

 

“No offense darling but your choice of hangout place is very trashy.”

 

Alex let out another laugh, “Yet it was at a club that we first met.”

 

“You know I went for several more times after that,” Bob confessed. Alex was looking at him, very amused. “Just to see you.”

 

“Aw,” Alex couldn’t help smiling widely at the confession. He snaked his arms to hold Bob by the waist, leaning closely to kiss him. Even though they were out in the open and Bob wasn’t one for public displays of affection he let the taller man lean down to press a kiss to his lips. Now seems to be a good time to try something new, he thought. They kissed some more, each time the kisses growing longer. Once in a while they felt the presence of passersby but Bob tried to ignore it and instead focused on the way Alex’s warm lips were parting, giving Bob’s tongue access.

 

“Mr. Hardy?” a voice stirred them from their public makeout session. Bob pulled away. Well shit, the one time he tried to do something remotely raunchy in public someone he knew just had to pass by. He tried to look casual when he regarded the stranger.

 

A tall man with curly hair was awkwardly standing near the club entrance. Bob couldn’t tell if he just got out or if he was about to enter.

 

“Julian?” he answered rather awkwardly as well. Julian was one of his studio’s clients. He was an emerging solo artist in need of an impressionable album cover design. While Julian was friendly and easy to work with they weren’t exactly friends. He didn’t know why Julian even said hi to him when clearly he was in the middle of something.

 

“Oh, uh, sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt it’s just that- I-” Julian stammered, a bit flushed. His eyes darted from Bob to the club entrance to Bob again. Bob suddenly remembered himself all those years ago, still green and naive, trying to blend in. Seeing the young man like a lost puppy had kicked the paternal instincts he never knew he had.

 

“Were you going into the club?” Bob asked. Julian scratched the back of his neck.

 

“Not really. I mean I was but I think maybe not.”

 

Bob looked at Alex, who was looking at Julian in curiosity. He whispered low enough so that only Alex could hear, “He’s like a lost puppy, Alex. We need to help him.”

 

Alex nodded in agreement, and this time he spoke up. “Me and Bob are heading for drinks. Would you like to come?”

 

“I-Is that alright?” he looked at Bob with wide eyes.

 

“Come,” Bob said, motioning Julian to walk with them. “This is Alex, by the way. He’s my husband.” Bob introduced as they walk together.

 

“Oh!”

 

“Nice to meet you, Julian.” Alex shook Julian’s hands.

 

As they took their seats in the pub Alex and Bob liked to frequent in they started to converse with Julian.

 

“How did you two meet?” Alex asked.

 

“Julian was my client. We did one of his album covers,” Bob explained. “Oh, Julian! I should tell you that Alex here is a music producer.”

 

Julian lit up at this fact. “Oh! I do music as well. Self-produced. I’m currently under the Molekules label.” Alex and Julian then exchanged information, both of them seem to be pleased they had something in common.

 

“So, what brought you to the club earlier?”

 

“Ah, oh, umm..” Julian went for his glass. He played with it a bit before taking a sip and continued talking, “Just trying out a new scene, I guess.”

 

Bob nodded in understanding.

 

“I should, ah, probably apologize for bothering your, er, moment earlier..” He gave the two married men an apologetic look.

 

“That’s fine, I think we needed that anyway.” Alex casually replied. Bob silently blushed beside him.

 

“H-how long have you guys been married?”

 

“15 bloody years.” Bob answered for the both of them. Alex let out a chuckle.

 

“Wow..” Julian said, his eyes wide in curiosity before he looked down to his glass and sheepishly said, “I wish I’ll find someone like that one day.”

 

“You’ll find one, Julian. She’ll be one lucky girl.” Bob raised his glass for Julian before taking a sip.

 

“I don’t mind if it’s a man as well,” he answered again, still sheepish. “Actually, this was partly why I had, uh, interrupted you earlier.”

 

Bob and Alex exchanged glances and waited for Julian to explain further.

 

“It’s only recently I found out that I also like boys in that way.. Seeing someone I knew with another guy.. It feels like I’m not alone.” Julian looked up and saw that both the older man had looked at him, clearly touched at the confession. “I-I’m sorry if it feels like I barged in and-”

 

“No, Julian that’s alright.” Alex hurriedly cut him off. “Thank you for telling us that.”

 

“I promise you, it will only get better.” Bob offered his own soothing words. “Julian if there’s anything you want to ask please feel free to reach out to me.”

 

It was the first time Julian openly admitted about his newfound sexuality. Seeing how supportive his two new friends were about it was a very gratifying feeling. His eyes started to gloss.

 

“Oh Julian.. It’s okay..” Bob offered Julian some tissues.

 

“There, there..” Julian felt a hand gently patting him on the shoulder. It was Alex. This only made Julian wept harder.

 

“I-it’s okay, I just-” Julian wiped his eyes, “you guys are t-too kind..”

 

The two older man tried to calm the young musician, both of them remembering their own similar experiences coming to terms with their attraction towards men. After a while Julian excused himself to the restroom to wash his face. As he got up and walked away Alex lean to Bob.

 

“You wanted something new?” He cocked his head to the Julian’s direction.

 

“What? I don’t want a child.” Bob said.

 

“Not a child, a threesome.”

 

“Alex!” Bob glared at the brown haired man before elbowing him on the ribs.

 

“Is that a no?”

 

“No!” Bob huffed. Alex could be ridiculous sometimes but he knew the man wouldn’t force anyone to do anything they didn’t want to. He was just very open to new ideas, which includes inviting an ex-client slash toy boy into the mix. Bob shook his head but let out a chuckle anyway.

 

-

 

Their encounter with Julian that night was unexpected but nice. It made Bob realize that their relationship was worth fighting for. The whole night he and Alex kept holding each other’s hand, even inside the car, just like a bunch of newlyweds. During every red light they would sneak kisses, muttering sweet things to each other, and when they got home Bob practically dragged Alex to bed.

 

“Bob,” Alex kissed him on the cheeks. They were both in bed, half of their attire already on the floor.

 

“What do you,” another kiss on the opposite cheek.

 

“Want to do,” a kiss on the forehead.

 

“Tonight?” a kiss on the jaw. Bob giggled all the while Alex peppered him with kisses.

 

“Blindfold?” Alex offered a suggestion. “Do you want to tie me to the bedpost?”

 

Bob was still giggling, but he was considering the offer.

 

“Spank me?” Alex suggested again, eyes twinkling in excitement.

 

“We’ve done that before,” Bob finally answered, “I’ll tell you what let’s start just start easy, alright?” He traced his fingers on the hem of Alex’s briefs.

 

Alex let out a disappointed pout but agreed to it anyway.

 

“We’ll figure everything out along the way,” Bob said as he kissed his husband. Alex’s already eager hands tugged at Bob’s shirt. Soon both their hands were busy mapping out the already familiar feel of their partner’s body. Their kisses grew deeper, limbs tangled with each other, and clothes hastily torn off. That night they muttered their i love you’s like a mantra, the most they had probably done in a long time, next to their own names said in breathy voices.

 

-

 

They woke up from a noise coming from outside. They lived in a generally calm neighborhood, so the crash of their garbage bin toppling over had startled them awake. After the pair had tried to put on something decent as quickly as possible they swung their front door open. Bob let out a gasp, and Alex took a cautious step back. A stray dog was rummaging through their toppled bin. When it saw Bob approach it gave a bark.

 

“Hey, buddy..” Bob took a step forward slowly, not wanting to frighten the dog. It seemed that the small canine didn’t see the approaching blonde as a threat, it had wagged its tail in excitement. Bob reached out a hand in friendly gesture. The dog trotted forward, sniffing the man’s hand before deciding to trust him. He gave the hand a playful lick. Alex had appeared behind Bob, carefully watching.

 

“Is he lost?” Alex asked. Bob, who had been petting the dog, paused to look for any form of identification. He lifted the awry curly hair on the dog’s neck to reveal there wasn’t a collar attached.

 

“Must be a stray,” Bob verified. “You poor thing..” Bob continued giving it pats. Alex wished he had his phone with him, the scenery of Bob kneeling down in their front yard to play with a dog was an adorable one. He couldn’t help but to kneel down and join Bob on the ground.

 

“Should we call a shelter?” Alex asked as he let the dog sniff his hand.

 

“Wait-Alex you’re not sneezing!”

 

Alex realized this as well. He only planned to approach close enough just to see the dog more clearly, but as he had inched experimental steps closer he found that none of his allergic reactions were triggered. Also, if it meant he got to see his husband adorably play with a dog he’d risk the visit down to their local clinic.

 

“I guess not,” he calmly said. He grinned when the golden haired dog wagged his tail happily at him.

 

They decided to bring the dog to a vet before deciding what to do with it. Bob covered their backseat with a blanket before carefully placing the dog on top of it. On their drive to the vet Bob kept glancing behind at the dog. It was currently curled up, lulled to sleep from Alex’s slow driving. Alex had brought his inhaler, not that he would never leave the house without it, but he had it stored in a place that he could quickly retrieve it from.

 

“Wow, no allergic reactions at all.” Bob was quite amazed. They never kept any pets at home because of Alex’s highly allergic reaction to fuzzy animals.

 

“Yeah, I know,” Alex said, equally as amazed. “Hey, Bob..”

 

“Yes?”

 

“What do you say to owning a baby? Particularly the the four legged kind..” Alex glanced at the sleeping canine on their backseat.

 

“I’d love that..” Bob’s voice had gone soft. The whole trip he had been sneaking glances at the backseat, he’d never thought he would fall in love so easily with an animal before. “Yes. Alex let’s adopt it.” Bob reassured again, this time his voice more enthusiastic.

 

Alex offered his hand for Bob to hold. Bob squeezed it. Maybe this was the turn of their new chapter together. He and Alex and the new dog. His heart beat fast, excitement and joy filled every fibre of his being. It was after their visit that it was confirmed that the Cockapoo was completely safe for Alex to be around with. They named him Alvy, after a name that appeared briefly on a tv commercial at the waiting room. It was a cute name, they thought, and just like the curly haired dog it had come unexpectedly. Bob left the vet holding Alvy in his arms. He didn’t want to let go, like the way he would never let Alex go. When Alex wrapped his arm around Bob’s shoulders protectively, Bob was glad that he finally felt happy, secure, and loved again.

**Author's Note:**

> watch as i try to tackle the topic of midlife marital crisis


End file.
